


Hypothetically

by Foxtail-chan (TheTinyFoxtail)



Category: Black Bullet
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/Foxtail-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hypothetically... what would you say if one day I told you that I liked you?"  "I'd say you finally got your mind into the gutter!"  "W-What?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothetically

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Silly little RentarouxEnju drabble because for some reason I'm in love with this pairing. Hope you enjoy the silliness. XD

For as long as Rentarou could remember, he'd been fighting off Enju's admiration. Whether it was an invitation to bathe together, a homemade gift she'd constructed at school, or even her more blatant attempts, such as the time he'd walked into his room to find her almost-naked and inside of his bed. He had to deal with it every day, and in a way, he'd gotten used to it.

But what he hadn't gotten used to was the sudden reciprocation of the feelings. He'd ignored them. She was young, very young, and his partner. He didn't need some sort of awkward relationship getting in the way. It would screw things up; they wouldn't fight as well together.

And yet he found himself sitting next to her on a bus stop bench, his eyes glued to her, even if he was looking out of the corner of his eye. She swung her legs in happy bliss, humming an unknown tune to herself. He had to keep it a secret. If Enju found out that he had… ugh, _feelings_ for her, she'd undoubtedly overreact.

For all he knew she'd tackle him and tie him to the bed. He shivered at the thought.

"You okay?" she chirped, looking over toward him with her eyebrows pinched together.

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered, letting a painfully awkward laugh escape his lips. He had no clue how she'd react… and maybe it was an inevitability that she'd find out. Maybe he could save himself some trouble if he just… asked her. "Hey, Enju…"

"Hm?"

"Um, hypothetically," he started, scratching the back of his head. "What would you say if one day I told you that I… liked you?"

"I'd say you finally got your mind into the gutter!" she replied happily. "It'd be about time!"

"W-what?!" He stared at her blankly for a moment before slowly nodding to himself. That hadn't really answered much; at least she hadn't read him and realized that it wasn't so hypothetical…

"Wait!" Enju gasped. She leaned toward him, squinting her eyes harshly before they flew open wide. She'd realized it. Crap. He groaned as she sat there, wide-eyed and surprised before she squealed a high-pitched squeal, flying forward with an exaggerated _'Rentarouuu!'_ and tackling him off of the bench.

So much for being inconspicuous. 


End file.
